The birth of a war
by Shatteredbloodlust
Summary: Jackson Jekyll is half-human half-monster but he has kept the monster half secret. But Jackson has killed someone to keep it a secret and the worst thing is he had helpers. There will be war, deaths and my own choice of couples. Rated T for violence and lots of blood. Sorry suck at summaries but story will be better promise. What you waiting for, go on read


The Birth of a war

Hi Guys and Gals how are you all? This is my first fan fiction for monster high. I realise that some of you will criticise my choice of couples for the students but if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to pm me with ideas. (By the way call me Shane)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything to do with monster high except for the storyline of this FF although I'd like to, I don't.

Chapter 1- This is the first diary entry from the journal of Jackson Jekyll

Sunday 22nd April

It was raining that night when I killed her, I didn't want to... But Dad told me to 'eliminate' anyone who found out my secret. My secret is so twisted that anyone who knew it would go insane. That's what happened to her, she went insane. I thought she was different, I thought she loved me but I was wrong. Her name was Violet fisher, same age as me which is 16. She was human. My name is Jackson Jekyll. I'm half-normie, half-monster. What else can I say about me? I hide the monster half of me because I'm ashamed of what I am. I thought she would cope... Well I was wrong. Goodnight Journal I'll write in you tomorrow, until then farewell.

"Attention students!" Headmistress Bloodgood boomed through the loudspeaker, "Everyone in the whole school is to report to the auditorium immediately!" Then the loudspeaker cut out just like that. Lagoona was walking through the hall when she spotted her ghoulfriends."Draculaura, Clawdeen my ghouls, How are ya, I missed ya'll so much" Lagoona shouted in her southern accent across the hall to them."I missed you to!" Draculaura screamed ecstatic with energy, "I've got lots of pressy's for ya'll but they'll have to wait cus' Bloodgood's called everyone into the auditorium" Lagoona said sighing. "Must be important if it's on the first day of term, come on ghouls we better go before we get detention" Clawdeen chimed in after staying quiet through the one of many after term reunion. It took the ghouls 5 minutes to reach the auditorium due to saying hello to various monsters and the fact that there was a colossal line of students pushing each other to get in. Draculaura, Clawdeen and Lagoona took their seats at the back and saw Deuce, Ghoulia and Cleo and the front. Clawd, Heath and Romulus at the back right and Jackson Jekyll, Abbey and Frankie in the middle of the middle row. A moment later Bloodgood came striding on the stage with a microphone in her hand. She had a exhausted face on like she had been up all month. Once everyone had sat down, Bloodgood looked at everyone then shouted at the top of her voice in the microphone "Quiet!" Once the echo had gone she continued "Last night someone was murdered, not a monster but a human". Everyone gasped and whispers quickly spread through

The crowd there was a few shouts but they quickly died down." The new Salem police have evidence to believe that a monster from this school killed her". Again everyone gasped except Deuce, Clawd and Jackson. But nobody knew about him killing Violet and him having helpers in the murder. Everyone thought that Jackson was a full Normie and he was at monster high in a special project the school board set up to make positive links between monsters and normies. "Here are some images of the victim any weak hearted monster please turn away now" Bloodgood said with sympathy in her voice. When the picture flashed up on the screen the girl had various burn marks on her and Claw marks and half her leg was gone but a later photo showed the missing half of her leg turned to stone. "There will be a series of interviews and a group of New Salem police are coming into your lessons, so be on your best behaviour and if anyone has any information please report to my office straight away" and with that all the students started to file out from the auditorium. Bloodgood knew it was going to be a long term but little did she know that there was going to be a war and a whole lot of deaths.

So guys and gals what did you think, please review? Bye!


End file.
